karabearfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Comics 1
Gold Comics #1 is the first issue of the series Gold Comics and the first ever print issue of Karabear Comics. It features Madame Fatal, Bulletman, Bulletgirl, and Captain Nazi. The issue's official "release date" is March 27, 2011, as this is the date in which the central story, "Madame's Night Out", was made completely available to the public on Lite bites, its webcomic premiere. Contents and creators * Cover compiled by Ave Messer * "Madame's Night Out" written by Ave Messer, art by Genejoke (from Lite bites webcomic) * "Madame Fatal" by Art Pinajian (from Crack Comics #1, Quality Comics) * "Who is Bulletman?" written by Bill Parker, art by Jon Smalle (from Nickel Comics #2, Fawcett Comics) * "The Coming of Captain Nazi" likely written by Bill Woolfolk, art by Mac Raboy (from Master Comics #21, Fawcett Comics) * Bios written by Ave Messer Madame's Night Out Synopsis Captain Nazi has captured Bulletman and Bulletgirl and is about to unfold his latest plan, intending his captives to watch as he does something to the city. However, Madame Fatal is able to sneak into the compound where this is happening and free the heroes, who beat down Captain Nazi and save the day. Writer's footnote As the writer of the story and this article, I thought I'd provide some background and explanation for some of this. Obviously, there are vagueries in this story, and it isn't exactly a stand-out. Truth is, this was a story written as an "assignment" for a group I was a part of on deviantART. It had to be short and only involve public domain superheroes. If I had more reason to stretch, I would have provided more information than what amounts to basically just a short fight scene. I never figured what Captain Nazi was going to do to the city, or how Madame Fatal knew where the Bullets were located. However, this will be easy for me to explain later. It can be assumed Nazi wanted to destroy the city. How so, I should figure out. It could be good to revisit and expand. Gold Comics is supposed to be ongoing, after all. I'm not incredibly fond of this story as a piece, but I can't hate it wholly, because it is the first one I was ever able to publish, in any way. The art is good and, though I was not particularly thinking of costume redesigns, I do plan on using that aspect as a point in future stories. Characters * Bulletgirl * Bulletman * Captain Nazi * Madame Fatal Madame Fatal Synopsis Madame Fatal goes to visit her friend Sarah, who reveals she is being menaced by the John Carver Gang, a group of racketeers. When Sarah is subsequently attacked, Madame Fatal shows surprising strength and ingenuity to drive them off. The elderly lady does some detective work, tracking down the gang, revealing to her parrot, Hamlet, that she has been looking for the John Carver Gang for some time. She goes out to confront Carver but is hit by a car. Coincidentally, that car is owned by Carver himself and he takes Madame Fatal to his home to care for her. He notices some newspaper clippings about a Richard Stanton had fallen from her pocket and makes the connection as Madame Fatal begins to wake up. Madame Fatal is revealed as Richard Stanton, retired actor and female impersonator whose daughter was kidnapped by Carver, who was in love with Stanton's wife. The wife died of a heart attack following the incident, which was when Stanton retired from the stage and began to track down Carver as Madame Fatal. Carver pulls a gun on Stanton, so Stanton pulls on the rug the man is standing on, causing Carver to shoot himself. In his dying breaths, Carver says that Stanton's daughter is alive. Stanton vows to continue looking for his daughter, and fighting crime, as Madame Fatal. Characters * John Carver * Madame Fatal Who is Bulletman? Synopsis Bulletman (Jim Barr) had made his debut in the immediate story prior (not reprinted in this issue due to bad scans) and comes to prove his existance to a newspaper editor who offerred money for a photo of the hero. He showcases his powers to the editor in the Golden Age way (grabbing him and scaring him by flying around recklessly) and the editor runs the story while insinuating that the acquired picture was a fake. Jim is later at work with Susan Kent, his secretary, and finds the number of a safety deposit box on the body he was examining. When the police won't listen about a possible robbery of the box, Jim goes to the bank and changes into Bulletman. He intervenes in the robbery, eventually getting the thugs arrested, but not before finding out that their associates plan on using a "freezing gas" to pacify the populace while they rob everyone. Jim makes an antidote and sprays it over the population shortly after the thugs have sprayed their gas. The criminals are apprehended. Characters * Bulletgirl (as Susan Kent) * Bulletman * Stephen Doone * Sergeant Kent The Coming of Captain Nazi Synopsis Hitler gathers his generals and unveils his latest weapon: Captain Nazi, a man who has been given super strength, involnerability and flight. He then sends Nazi to America to menace the populace and take out the heroes. Captain Nazi does so, challenging all superheroes to stop him. Bulletman and Captain Marvel are the ones who arrive to oppose him. The heroes fight Nazi but also need to rescue people from the disasters the supervillain causes, which helps him get away. When Nazi is gone, Captain Marvel finds a note from the man telling Marvel that Nazi plans to face off against him again soon. Characters * Bulletgirl * Bulletman * Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) * Captain Nazi * Adolph Hitler * Sergeant Kent Additional There are one-page biographies for Madame Fatal, Bulletman, Bulletgirl, and Captain Nazi after the comics. Outside links * Buy the comic Category:Gold Comics issues Category:2011 Category:March 2011 Category:2011-03-27